


Pumpkin Pie and Halloween Candy

by randomdisturbingthoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is still Castiel only kid sized, De-Aged Castiel's Vessel, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Everything is Okay AU, Fluff, Halloween, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, They live in the Bunker, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdisturbingthoughts/pseuds/randomdisturbingthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No Dean, you had pie yesterday, put it back.” Sam sighed as he eyed his older brother. His younger brother. Well, his younger older brother. Bottom line is that he really hates witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Pie and Halloween Candy

**Author's Note:**

> [Art](http://randomdisturbingartblog.tumblr.com/post/101367649929/pumpkin-pie-and-halloween-candy-a-halloween)  
>   
> 
> Happy Halloween

“No Dean, you had pie yesterday, put it back.” Sam sighed as he eyed his older brother. His younger brother. Well, his younger older brother. Bottom line is that he really hates witches.

“But Sammy, that was apple pie.” Dean whined, holding up the plastic pie container. “This one’s _pumpkin_. And its fall and festive. So _please_?” The last word was pulled too long to even begin to sound sincere, and Dean pulled the puppy eyes on him.

Sam, being the master of the puppy eyes, was immune and he stood his ground. “No, Dean. No more pie.” Sam tried to put some steel behind his words, trying to show that he means business.

Kid Dean glared at him through his lashes and held his breath, and honestly it was adorable. Until he started to get really red in the face. In an instant, all the steel he tried to build up melted away.

“Dean. Dean, no.” Sam stepped away from the shopping cart and crouched in front of his tiny brother. His tiny brother who was intent on suffocating himself because Sam had refused him pie. “Dean, stop it.” Sam begged, putting his large hands on now tiny shoulders. “Holding your breath is not helping your cause.” Dean just squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head with the sort of finality only kids and stubborn asses could produce. Then, as if it were possible, tiny Dean held his breath _harder_.

Sam gave up right then. Kids have never been his forte, especially when they decided to throw tantrums. And anyway, Dean was starting to get purple in the face. If he didn’t give in soon the kid would pass out.

“Okay, fine. Fine!” Sam put his hands up in surrender and took the pie from Dean’s tiny hands. Dean then almost immediately let out his breath and started heaving for air, chubby cheeks pink from exertion. “Stubborn bastard as a man child and sure as hell stubborn as a kid.” Sam muttered, a put upon frown on his face. He followed Dean to the candy aisle where he knew Cas and Lucifer were. Cas’s vessel had turned tiny too and kid Dean had gravitated towards the other tiny person.

He found both the angels staring intently at the shelves bursting with colourful packaging. Tiny Dean walked up to Castiel’s also tiny vessel and took his hand. Sam watched as the kid cocked his head to the side, turn to look at Cas, then looked back at the shelves.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Dean finally asked, bumping his shoulder against the taller kid’s arm. Cas stared a little more at the candy, features unmoving. Finally, he blinked long and slow and turned to face Dean.

“I remember seeing this brand of candy before,” Cas says, eyes squinted and a furrow between his brows. He takes a bag of candy with the famous brand for peanut butter cups printed on it, only the contents weren’t the peanut butter cups. “But why is it now selling fake eyeballs?”

The bag Cas was brandishing was that of peanut butter filled chocolate eyeballs. The packaging was in the season’s colours and was covered with clip art style eyeballs. Sam watched the exchange from behind the cart, curious as to how kid Dean would approach this. He knew that kids were straight to the point honest and he was wondering how he’d be able to explain that and soften whatever blow kid Dean was gonna deliver.

Instead of any of the innocent condescension only kids could muster, Dean simply nodded. “It’s ‘cause it’s almost Halloween, Cas. The eyeballs are candy, ya see.” He explained, pointing to where the package displayed a picture of the chocolate eyeball cut in half.

“I don’t remember it being customary to eat confectionaries made to resemble human anatomy on Hallows Eve.” Sam turned to face Lucifer, who was now standing in his space.

“Nah,” Sam shrugged, turning to look back at their now pint sized siblings. He leaned a little closer to the Archangel. “They just really like to make things ‘spooky’ for Halloween is all. It’s, um, _festive_.” Sam makes a little wave with his arm, gesturing at the Halloween decorations that hung throughout the supermarket.

Lucifer turned to scrutinize a bag of blob shaped marshmallows. This one had a cartoon ghost on it. Sam felt a small smile pull at his lips. He tuned into Dean and Castiel’s conversation and heard the last legs of a sentence that made his face pale. 

“-people also get the candy for trick-or-treating. We can go trick-or-treat on Halloween.” Dean was talking excitedly, hands gesticulating wildly and words zipping out of his mouth faster than Sam can stop them. “It’s only two days away! But we need costumes. Sammy!” His pint sized terror of a brother whipped around to face him a look of eager determination on his face. 

He needed to clip this right now while he still has a chance to control it. All he knew about trick-or-treating was Dean taking him out in homemade or super cheap store bought costumes and using motel pillow cases for candy sacks. Halloween became a time of drinking and partying after that. And then it became just a time for drinking.

“Uh, Dean-“ He started, but the little terror cut in before he could even form a sentence.

“We need costumes Sammy! And we need good ones if we want the good candy. I know where we can get some. I saw them when we came in. C’mon Cas!” Sam couldn’t even get a word in edgewise. Just like that Dean whisked Cas away to the toys and costumes section. Not before dumping the bag of peanut butter chocolate eyeballs into the shopping cart.

Sam’s shoulders slumped. He now had to track down the kids before they leave the costumes section.

“He certainly is a ball of energy isn’t he?” Sam turns to Lucifer who’s now smiling at his expense, just a small quirk of lips that shows his amusement. Sam tries to frown at him in return. “Reminds me a lot of Gabriel.” The frown is abandoned and he feels his face turn into one of amused curiosity.

“Oh?” Sam took the ghost marshmallows from Lucifer’s hands and put it in the shopping cart. “Was he a tiny terror like Dean?” He started to make his way to the costume section, hoping to whoever would listen that Dean didn’t get lost on the way.

“In a way, yes. He was headstrong and stubborn.” Lucifer stuck close to him as they passed a group of rowdy teenagers playing with the toys. “As a fledgling, he would butt heads with us and was able to talk his way out of anything. When he makes up his mind, it’s impossible to change it.” Sam nods, filing away the small bits of information about Lucifer’s family. He finds himself doing that a lot lately.

They managed to get to the costumes section in time to find Dean holding up a red cape.

“I wanna go as Superman!” He heard Dean declare and Sam buries his face in his hands. He briefly wonders if he can get away with not wearing a costume on Halloween.

\--

“Hold still Dean.” Sam sighs as he tries to hold his wiggling brother still. The sound of duct tape ripping is loud and it echoes throughout the Bunker.

Dean pouts. “You try holding still when you’re taking such a long time. It’s boring. Can’t you work quicker?”

Sam refused to respond and just continued to wrap red duct tape around his kid sized older brother’s pant legs and shoes. Sam had managed to talk Dean out of buying the whole costume and got him to settle on just the cape. They found some oversized light blue cotton pyjamas in the Bunker and they used that for Dean’s now duct tape covered costume. Sam had managed a pretty decent approximation of Superman’s iconic ‘S’ with just duct tape and a pair of scissors, and he felt like he did his junior high drama class teacher proud.

“There,” Sam announced, flattening the last strip of duct tape over Dean’s shoe. “It’s all done. You can go check on Cas now.” Sam pulled back and stretched his limbs out. His back already hurt from crouching.

Dean shot away to his and Cas’s room. The angel was still deciding on his costume. Sam stretched a little more until he heard the small pop in his back. Then he proceeded to follow after Dean.

He found them still in their room, kid Dean was showing off his costume to Cas. The angel however was still wearing his suit and trench coat. The only difference was the red tie that hung around his neck.

“Hey Cas,” Sam greeted. “Where’s your costume?”

Castiel cocked his head to the side. “This is my costume.” He gestured to the red tie. “I’m Constantine.”

Sam blinked. It was the laziest costume Cas could possibly come up with. 

“That- That doesn’t count.” Sam sputtered. It didn’t seem fair. “Do you have another costume?”

Cas squinted at him then turned to retrieve a piece of cloth that had been laid out on his and Dean’s bed. He held up a yellow and black wide striped tie with what looked to be cartoon insect wings and a face on it.

“Is that a bee tie?” Sam found himself asking. “What are you supposed to be if that’s your costume?”

And Cas said, with the straightest face Sam had ever seen him pull, “A Bees-nessman.”

Dean started to giggle. All Sam could do was stare. His found himself gaping like a fish, so he closed his mouth and nodded. “Stick to Constantine.” He managed faintly before leaving them alone. He trusts Cas to look after his pint sized brother, even if he was pint sized himself.

Sam retreated to his and Lucifer’s room. He found the Archangel staring at the fake wings and wire halo set on their bed. Lucifer turned to him as he entered and waved at the costume. “Do you really want me to wear this?”

Sam felt his face pull into a smile. “Yeah. What else are you going to wear for your costume?” There was a playful little glint in his eye.

Lucifer shrugged. “Why can’t I forgo the costume?” There was a small smile on his lips too.

“Cause all of us are dressed up in costume.” Sam drew closer to Lucifer until he was only a little out of his space. Lucifer brought his hands up to Sam’s hips.

“Really? Where’s yours?” The Archangel tugged a bit at Sam’s exposed belt loops.

“I’m wearing it.” Lucifer cocked his head to the side. He looked down at what Sam was wearing. There wasn’t much difference to what Sam would usually wear. The only difference was that the red plaid shirt he was wearing was tucked in.

After scrutinising Sam’s clothes, Lucifer shook his head. “I’m not seeing it.” He admitted. Sam beamed.

“I’m going as a lumberjack.” If Cas got to be that lazy with his costume, he can definitely get away with this.

Lucifer was shaking his head again. “That is not fair. There is literally no difference to what you already wear.”

“You should see what Cas is going as then. Then you’ll let me get away with being a lumberjack.”

“What’s he going as?”

Sam grinned. “Constantine.”

Lucifer buried his face in Sam’s shoulder and groaned. “Then give me one good reason why I have to put on the wings and the halo?”

Sam rested his chin on Lucifer’s head. “’Cause if you do,” Sam lowered his voice. “You get to see me in another costume I got just for tonight.” Sam smiled when he felt Lucifer’s hands tighten on his hips.

Lucifer inhaled Sam’s scent before he finally pulled away. “Okay, deal.” He said, turning to the wings and halo still on the bed.

“Good. I’ll go get Dean and Cas.” Sam left Lucifer to try and figure out the straps on the wings.

Dean and Castiel were still in their room and Sam got there in time to see Dean jumping from the bed and into Cas’s arms. Sam tamped down the urge to reprimand. Cas was still superhumanly strong even though his vessel had shrunk. Dean was safe with Cas.

“Alright, get ready to go. We have to get there early if we want any of the good candy, right?” Sam said.

He ushered them out of their room and into the main hall where he found Lucifer already waiting. He smiled when he found the Archangel fiddling with his crooked halo.

“Ready?” He called out. Lucifer looked up at him and nodded. Then the Archangel bent down to pick something up.

“Carry a prop?” Lucifer held out an axe. The axe head gleamed under the Bunkers lights.

“That’s not blunted is it?” Sam stepped closer to the Archangel, peering at the axe’s bit. It looked wicked sharp.

Lucifer hummed before bringing his finger up to the bit and running it over the toe to the heel. “Well, now it is.” He passed he axe to Sam before picking up the empty pillowcases that were going to be Dean and Cas’s candy bags.  


Sam slid his finger over the bit to test its bluntness, mirroring Lucifer. Satisfied, he ushered their little group out the door.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to deal with people and the very likely possibility of an annoyed Archangel.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything I know about Halloween is from TV shows and movies.
> 
> Not Beta read. Please do point out any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Happy Halloween
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://onetruevessel.co.vu)


End file.
